


Tausend Kilometer

by Ixtli



Category: My Darling Kitten Hair
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixtli/pseuds/Ixtli
Summary: Misaburo verbringt seinen letzten Abend in Otaru; hin und hergerissen zwischen dem, was er Keiichi noch zum Abschied sagen möchte, und der Wut auf seine Großmutter, die ihn aus seinem vertrauten und geliebten Umfeld herausreißt.





	Tausend Kilometer

Otaru

Schwere, dunkle Wolken schoben sich wie ein schmieriger Ölfilm über den knochenbleichen Himmel. Ihr Gewicht, das sie in ihren aufgeblähten schmutzig grauen Windungen mit sich trugen, ließ sie nur knapp über die Bergkette mit den weißgepuderten Baumwipfeln hinweg kriechen. Wie es aussah, brachten sie neuen Schnee mit, der sich dann wohl bald zu den zwanzig Zentimetern, die heute schon gefallen waren, gesellen würde.  
Misaburo liebte den Winter hier im Norden. Jetzt noch mehr, seit er wusste, wie sehr ihn seine Großmutter verabscheute.  
Er liebte die Stille, die sich zeitgleich mit der anwachsenden Schneedecke ausbreitete, und die Leute innehalten ließ. Jeder künftige Schritt auf dem rutschigen Boden musste genau überlegt sein.  
Er liebte das dichte Flockengestöber, das einem im Wind flatternden Vorhang gleich vor dem Haus umher wirbelte und in den immer wieder neu aufkommenden Böen gegen die unsichtbare Barriere seines Zimmerfensters gedrängt wurde.  
Nur seine Großmutter – es widerstrebte ihm, sie Oma zu nennen –, die liebte er nicht. Nicht nur, weil sie den Winter so verabscheute, sondern weil sie es mit allem, was mit Otaru und seiner Familie hier zu tun hatte, tat. Und ihre Abneigung schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Der einzige Punkt, in dem sie sich wirklich einig waren.  
Es musste ein jämmerlicher Triumph für sie sein, dass sich alle ihre Ich habe es ja gewusst's vor einer Woche auf einer schneeglatten Straße bewahrheitet hatten. Ihre jahrelangen kassandraartigen Beschwörungen hatten sich erfüllt und ihren Enkel fast allem beraubt, von dem er gedacht hatte, das es alles ist, was er seit dem Tod seines Vaters noch gehabt hatte. In Wirklichkeit war das nur die erste Katastrophe, auf die noch weitere folgen sollten, bis außer ihm und Keiichi niemand mehr existierte. Und auch Keiichi würde ab morgen nicht mehr für ihn existieren.  
Die Türklingel erklang zum gefühlten zwanzigsten Mal und genauso oft hörte er schon die Schritte aus dem Erdgeschoss, die dem Klingeln folgten.  
Misaburo widerstand dem kurz aufkeimenden Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, um nicht weiter mitanhören zu müssen, wie diese schreckliche Frau Fremden Anweisungen gab, den letzten Rest seines Lebens hier verschwinden zu lassen. Wie viel von dem, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, konnte denn noch eingepackt und weggeschleppt werden? Oder eingesargt und vergraben?

Keiichis linkes Bein war eingeschlafen und kribbelte wie die Hölle. Wenn er weiter so sitzen blieb und es nicht gleich ausstrecken konnte, würde es vermutlich absterben. Ihm war ohnehin schon schwindelig, weil er sich kaum traute, normal zu atmen, aus Angst, Misaburo damit zu irritieren, der schon seit zwei Stunden nahezu reglos mit im Nacken verschränkten Händen auf seinem Bett saß.  
Den Rücken gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt starrte er durch Keiichi hindurch, der ihm gegenüber mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Bett saß und darüber nachdachte, was er zu Misaburo sagen sollte.  
Seit der ihm das Fenster geöffnet hatte, weil Keiichi wie immer den Weg zum Nachbarhaus über die niedrigen Vordächer vor ihren Zimmern genommen hatte, rührte er sich nicht mehr. Kein einziges Wort hatte er bisher verloren.  
Vorsichtig verlagerte Keiichi sein Gewicht vom linken auf sein rechtes Bein. Die Matratze gab kaum nach, aber vermutlich hätte er darauf herumspringen und einen Salto vollführen können – Misaburo hätte keine Miene verzogen.  
Seine Blicke fielen auf seine nassen Schuhe, die unter dem Fenster standen und im Zeitlupentempo vor sich hin trockneten. Der Schnee, der in großen weißen Klumpen an ihnen gehangen hatte, war zu einer Pfütze geschmolzen, so dass der Teppich sich bereits damit vollgesogen hatte. Morgen würde ein weißer Kranz die getrocknete Schneepfütze auf dem Teppich markieren. Aber darum würde sich Misaburo nicht mehr kümmern müssen.  
Keiichi konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, dass hier irgendwann andere Leute wohnen würden. Vielleicht welche, die Kinder hatten. Oder keine. Letztendlich spielte das keine Rolle. Das hier war Mi-Kuns Haus. Sobald er hier die Tür hinter sich schloss, würde es in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen, aus dem es nie wieder erwachen würde.  
In Zukunft lebten hier nur noch Geister, die Keiichi von seinem Zimmer aus gegenüber beobachten würde. Und einer davon hatte Mi-Kuns Umrisse. Morgens würde er die Vorhänge am Fenster aufziehen und sie abends wieder zuziehen. Manchmal blieb ein Spalt offen, damit er auch sehen konnte, wenn der andere Schatten, der die Umrisse von Keiichi hatte, draußen vor dem Fenster auf dem Vordach stand und darauf wartete, dass er ihn zu sich ins Zimmer ließ.  
Sie würden darüber lachen, wenn Mi-Kun wieder mal so müde war, dass er einschlief, noch bevor er Keiichi am Fenster bemerkte und dieser nach einer dreiviertel Stunde, in der er unentwegt an die Scheibe geklopft hatte, halb erfroren ins Zimmer plumpste und einfach auf dem Boden vor dem Fenster liegen bliebe. Noch Jahre später würden sie sich davon erzählen und sich darüber amüsieren.  
Und dann, von Zeit zu Zeit, würde ein Auto vor dem Haus halten. Keiichi kannte es seit seinem Besuch im Aquarium. Aus dem Auto stiege dann der einzige richtige Geist, den er auch jetzt die ganze Zeit über Misaburos Gesicht huschen sah und zu dem ihm einfach kein Trost einfallen wollte. Vielleicht morgen. An dem Tag, an dem sie sich endgültig voneinander verabschieden würden. Der Tag, an dem die Geister hier einzogen.

„Ich muss los.“  
Misaburo versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, doch der war so schwer wie eine Bleikugel. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, doch diese riesige Kugel, die ihm auf dem Hals saß, ließ sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Mehr als ein Aha gaben seine Stimmbänder nicht her. Und selbst für diese zwei Silben musste er schon alle Kraft aufbringen, die ihm noch geblieben war.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er gerade kurz davor war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, hörte er die Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss, und schon schmolz alles, was sich in der letzten Woche in seinem Herzen angesammelt hatte, wie Schneeflocken in der warmen Heizungsluft.  
Er spürte den kalten Hauch, der durch das geöffnete Fenster zu ihm hineingeweht wurde. Eine Schar Schneeflocken taumelte auf ihn zu. Die Eiskristalle stachen wie tausend Nadeln auf seiner Haut, ehe sie Sekunden später zu kleinen Wassertropfen schmolzen, die seine Wangen hinunter liefen.  
„Misaburo, komm bitte nach unten“, hörte er die verhasste Stimme seiner Großmutter aus dem Erdgeschoss hinauf zu sich in sein Zimmer klingen, das für ihn seit dem Unfall die einzige Zuflucht darstellte, in der er es länger als fünf Minuten aushielt. Eine Art Kokon, in dem die Zeit stillstand, bis er sich öffnete und ihn frei ließ, damit er wieder atmen und seine schmerzenden Glieder ausstrecken konnte.  
Die unzähligen Schritte und das Gepolter der Möbel, die aus dem Haus geschleppt wurden, waren endlich verstummt.  
„Gleich“, antwortete Misaburo unwirsch. Er musste sich noch von Keiichi verabschieden, der am Fenster stand und im Begriff war, über die Dächer hinüber zu seinem Haus zu verschwinden. Seine Konturen wurden bereits eins mit dem Schneesturm um ihn herum.  
Er musste ihm erst noch sagen, dass er ihn nicht vergessen solle und dass er sich so vieles wünschte – vor allem wünschte er sich, dass vieles gar nicht so passiert wäre, wie es nun mal leider passiert war.  
Hastig wischte sich Misaburo die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er erhob sich von seinem Bett, dessen Matratze nur langsam wieder in ihre glatte Form zurückfand, so lange hatte er auf einer einzigen Stelle gesessen.  
Mit müden Schritten ging er zum Fenster hinüber, wo Keiichis helles Gesicht hinter einer Wand aus Schneeflocken zu verschwinden drohte.

Keiichi hatte das Fenster schon geschlossen, damit es nicht weiter ins Zimmer schneite. Typisch für ihn. Misaburo lächelte und hob seine Hand an den Fensterrahmen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete sich das Fenster wieder auf und Misaburo streckte den Kopf hinaus in die stürmische Nacht.  
Sofort erfasste der Wind sein Haar. Er riss an ihm, wirbelte es hin und her und überzog es mit tausenden Schneeflocken.  
Er konnte Keiichi nirgends sehen. Duckte er sich etwa, um Misaburo zu erschrecken?  
Misaburo stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter hinaus, doch auch unter seinem Fenster, wo das Licht aus seinem Zimmer ein helles, kristallglänzendes Rechteck in den Schnee malte, war Keiichi nicht.  
Seine Fußspuren im Schnee, die von Misaburos Zimmer wegführten, waren schon längst wieder von dem kalten Element bedeckt. Die Ovale nichts mehr, als eine konturlose Ahnung davon, wie lange Keiichi in Wirklichkeit schon sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, ehe Misaburo, dem es wie zwei Minuten vorkam, es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen.  
Er musste nicht mehr hinüber zum Haus der Sawadas schauen, um zu wissen, dass die Lichter alle aus waren.  
Er hatte seine Chance verpasst.  
Verwaschen drangen die Schritte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, an seine Ohren, um die der Sturm seinen eisig kalt Atem blies.

„Misaburo!“  
Gott, was wollte sie denn jetzt noch?  
Seine Tür wurde aufgerissen und im Türrahmen erschien seine Großmutter.  
„Ich habe dich bereits vor über einer Stunde nach unten gebeten“, fuhr sie Misaburo an, der am offenen Fenster stand und sie aus wütend funkelnden Augen anstarrte. Hinter ihm stob der Schnee ins Zimmer.  
Unnahbar wie ein Felsen in sturmgepeitschter See stand sie vor ihm und zerriss die schützende Hülle seines Kokons.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich gleich komme.“  
„Das war vor über einer Stunde.“ Seine Großmutter sah ihn eine Weile stumm an. Sie schien abzuwägen, ob er sie nur ärgern wollte oder ob er endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte. Warum nur war er ihr gegenüber so hasserfüllt?  
„Das Essen ist jetzt kalt und ich werde es auch nicht mehr für dich aufwärmen“, wies sie ihn auf den Grund ihres Kommens hin. „Sieh zu, dass du noch deinen Koffer für morgen packst“, fügte sie noch hinzu und verließ dann wieder sein Zimmer.  
Misaburo ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Kehle wurde eng. Alles, was er seiner Großmutter gerne an den Kopf geworfen hätte, schien nun gleichzeitig seinen Körper verlassen zu wollen. Es kroch aus seinem Herzen hinauf in den Hals und sammelte sich dort in eisigen Klumpen und verstopfte den einzigen Ausgang nach draußen.  
Die Scheibe klirrte leise, als das Fenster zuknallte.  
Draußen auf dem Dach deckte der Wind eine Lage Schnee nach der anderen über die ovalen Gräber seiner Kindheit, die zum Haus der Sawadas führten.

 

Tokyo,

Matatabi Haus

Tausend Kilometer war ihnen der Sturm von Otaru bis nach Tokyo gefolgt. Und erst hier vor seinem neuen Zuhause mit dem Namen Matatabi Haus war sanfter Wind daraus geworden, der dicke Flocken spielerisch vor sich her tänzeln ließ.  
Sachte wie Federn fielen sie auf Misaburo und bedeckten seinen zur Tür hin ausgestreckten Arm und seine Faust, die sich um das kalte Metall des Türknaufs geschlossen hatte.  
Die Oberseite seines Armes war bereits völlig mit Schnee bedeckt, so dass kaum noch etwas von dem Jackenstoff darunter zu erkennen war, so lange stand er nun schon unentschlossen hier draußen, ohne dass er seine Hand dazu bringen konnte, endlich den Türknauf herumzudrehen und das Haus seiner Großmutter zu betreten.  
Etwas endete hier, wenn er es tat, da war sich Misaburo sicher.


End file.
